Jordan
by southernbelle4
Summary: A CSI: Miami Dr. Vegas Crossover. Calleigh investigates the murder of a single mother and becomes more involved than she ever thought possible.
1. Panic

_**Jordan**_

A CSI: Miami / Dr. Vegas crossover.

Drama / Romance (?)

PG (For now—may change later.)

This is a story that stems from my love of the West Wing. I am a fan of both Rob Lowe and Emily Procter and have followed them from the days of Sam and Ainsley to the streets of Miami and the Strip in Vegas. This is what I cam up with. Hope you like it.

I love reviews!

* * *

"What have we got?" 

Horatio Caine looked up, as CSI's Duquesne and Wolfe ducked under the yellow crime tape surrounding the beachside condo.

"Thirty year old female. Stabbing victim, it's pretty bad. Five-year-old daughter was inside at the time of the murder. She...hasn't really given us any information and she needs to be processed for evidence. Calleigh, take the little girl. Ryan come with me."

The female CSI was about to protest, and Horatio knew that and silenced her with a look.

"Calleigh, she isn't responding to any men, just the female EMT. I don't know why, but you need to do this...for her."

The blonde southern belle looked over toward where the child was sedately sitting in the lap of a paramedic. Her she nodded slowly and turned back to Horatio.

"Does she have a name?"

"Jordan."

She focused on the girl with dark curls and chocolate eyes, took a deep breath, and walked toward the ambulance.

"Hi Jordan. I'm Calleigh. Can I talk to you?"

The girl made eye contact, but said nothing. Calleigh looked at Karen, the paramedic, who then spoke quietly in the child's ear.

"It's okay."

Calleigh tried again.

"Jordan is a pretty name. What is your last name?"

The quiet and scared voice finally spoke up.

"Grant."

"Jordan Grant. That is beautiful. Do you and your mother live here together?"

"No, we live in Hawaii."

"Are you here on vacation?"

"We're visiting Mr. Bobby."

"Mr. Bobby? Who is he?

"Mommy's Boyfriend."

"Have you seen him today?"

"No. He was gone when the man came in..." Jordan's voice trailed off, obviously upset by the memories that came back. Tears quickly came back to her eyes.

"It's all right, honey. You don't have to say anything else about that right now. Are you hungry?"

The five-year-old nodded.

"Ms. Karen is going to get you some food, okay?"

"Miss Calleigh?"

The way the child said her name made the usually detached officer's heart melt.

"Yes?"

"I want my Daddy."

"Your Daddy? Does he live in Hawaii, too?"

"No, he lives in Nevada. In a hotel."

"What is his name?"

"Billy Grant."

"Okay. You go with Karen, and I'll talk to you more in a little while, okay?"

Jordan nodded silently.

Calleigh turned on her heel and walked into the room where Jordan's mother lay cold and stiff.

"What did you find out?" her boss asked.

"There are two men in the picture, a boyfriend named Bobby and Jordan's father. She didn't seem to know much about Bobby, except that they were visiting him here from Hawaii. Billy Grant, Jordan's father, lives in a hotel in Nevada."

"Okay, where is she now?"

"The paramedic is taking care of her right now."

"Okay, Delko is talking to the real estate rental company, so hopefully he'll come up with something on this Bobby guy. Calleigh, why don't you work up the father? Some guy living in a Nevada hotel sounds suspect, and I want to find out more about...Mr. Billy Grant."

"Like there won't be sixty Billy Grants in Nevada."

"Did you say Billy?"

Calleigh turned to see Ryan coming toward her with a cell phone in his gloved hands.

"Yes."

"There are several numbers saved under 'Billy' in her phone. It's a start."

"That's great. Thanks. I'll take the phone with me back to the lab."

"I'll have the social worker take Jordan there as well, so you can finish processing and questioning her."

"Okay. I'll keep you in on what I'm doing, Horatio."

* * *

"Billy, you can't keep this up. No freebie medical care. I'm paying out my ass to take care of our top guests. I promise them first-rate medical care, and when I do bring them to you, you're stitching up a paper cut on a hooker's head." 

"She was a showgirl, who you hired, she fell during the dance number on your stage, and it was a three inch laceration that went clear down to the skull."

"Hookers, showgirls—same difference,"

"Tommy..."

"Excuse me, Dr. Grant, there's a phone call for you."

Billy turned to look at his receptionist, who was standing in the exam room doorway.

"Who is it? Jordan?"

"No, no. It's an Officer Duquesne with the Miami Dade Police Department."

"Miami?"

"That's what she said."

The doctor walked quickly to the nearest telephone and picked up the correct line, his boss following the whole way.

"This is Dr. William Grant."

"Dr. Grant, I'm Calleigh Duquesne with Miami-Dade CSI," the voice on the other end drawled. "Do you have a daughter named Jordan?"

"What's wrong with my daughter? Where is she? What happened," he demanded, as panic set it.

"Dr. Grant, I assure you, Jordan is fine. But her mother was found dead in a condo this morning..."

"Oh, God. Was Jordan there when it happened?"

"Yes, and she has been asking for you."

"I'll be on the next plane. Thank you for call--"

"Dr. Grant," Calleigh interrupted. "I want you to know that I will have to ask you some questions when you get here. A formality, really, but all the same..."

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"No, we have no reason to--"

"I don't understand."

"You have a past relationship and current interests with a woman who was found dead this morning. That puts you on a list. I apologize for the inconvenience, but you have to understand that I am just doing my job. You need to come here to get Jordan. I'll see you soon Doctor."

With that, the conversation ended.

Billy put down the phone and tore down the hallway toward his apartment.

"Hey, where're you going? I'm not finished."

"I've got to get a plane to Miami."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Jordan's mother was murdered last night. Jordan was there. Apparently I am a suspect, and my daughter is asking for me."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward moment of silence as Billy threw clothes in a bag and Tommy searched for something to say.

"Call me a cab and get me on the first plane, Tommy."

"Yeah, yeah, you got it buddy. Look if you need anything else..."

"I'll call you." Billy zipped up the bag and headed down the corridor to the elevator.

"Hey," Tommy called before the doors closed. "Give Jordan a hug from her Uncle Tommy, alright."

The doors closed before he had time to respond...


	2. Reunion

**_Jordan_**

Still a CSI: Miami / Dr. Vegas crossover, and still all those other things that were mentioned before the first part...

Oh yeah, but I left out the disclaimer, so here it is: I am making no money off of this thing, so please don't sue me. (That goes for part 1, as well)

Reviews welcome!

Here is the second chapter:

* * *

"Hey, that's a pretty picture, Jordan." Calleigh walked up behind the girl who was sitting quietly in one of the questioning rooms with the young social worker, Janice. She sat down in the chair to her left.

"Thank you."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Here is me and here is mommy."

Calleigh studied the crayon drawing.

"What are you two doing in the picture?"

"Watching a video. My Barbie tape. Like we were last night."

"What is that back there?" Calleigh asked as she pointed to a stick figure with a black blob where the head was supposed to be.

"The man...his face was covered," Jordan said simply. She put her crayon down and laid her head on the table, looking up at Calleigh.

A knock on the window alerted the CSI to the fact that the child psychologist they had called was here.

"Jordan..."

Before she could excuse herself from the room, the little girl sat up and wrapped her arms around Calleigh's neck. Caught off guard, she froze for a second, and then responded by gently rubbing Jordan's back.

"Sweetie, a nice lady named Laura is going to come talk to you, now. I have to go, but I'll be right down the hall, okay?"

"When is my daddy coming?"

"He'll be here soon. I'll bring him in to see you after he gets here, all right?"

The girl leaned back and nodded. Calleigh noticed a stray tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away and put her back in her chair.

Laura entered the room, and immediately walked over to Jordan. Satisfied that she was okay, she turned and headed to the lab.

"Horatio."

"Calleigh, how's Jordan?"

"Sad, confused, wants to see her daddy."

"When is he getting in?"

"Well, assuming he made the flight from Las Vegas, he should be here in the next half hour."

* * *

"Miami-Dade Police Department. Quickly please."

"Yes sir."

As he sat in the silence of the taxi, he felt panic spring back up inside of his stomach. He hadn't seen Jordan in months, and with what she had been through in the last few hours...

He pictured her sitting alone in some dank police department, confused and alone, and the thought broke his heart. He was tired, but the thoughts of seeing his little girl safe and sound kept the exhaustion from overwhelming him.

"We're here, sir."

"Thanks. Keep the change," Billy said, as he tossed a large bill at the cabbie. He entered the building hurriedly.

As he exited the elevator to the floor where he was directed, he saw a desk with an officer sitting behind it.

"I'm Dr.—"

"Billy Grant?"

Billy followed the voice to the blonde standing off to the side of the room. He recognized the voice from the phone call.

"Yes. That's me. You must be Officer Duquesne."

"Yes."

The two cordially shook hands.

"Where is Jordan?"

"She's talking with the psychologist. They should be done soon, so I'll take you to see her. We will still have to talk, but you can see her first. She's been asking for you."

They headed down the long glass walled hall, toward the room where Jordan was.

"Did she...was she...?"

"She told the social worker that she was in the bathroom down the hall and heard her mother screaming. She went to see what was wrong, and caught a glimpse of the man leaving. Jordan called 911, but the knife hit the heart directly."

"God, she would have bled out within minutes."

"Yes."

"But Jordan is fine?"

"Yes. She's right in there."

Calleigh pointed through the glass of the questioning room. He stood looking at her in silence as the CSI pushed the door open.

"Jordan. Someone's here to see you."

"Daddy!!!"

Billy dropped his bag in the hall and had his little girl in his arms in two seconds. He held her tight as she cried into his shoulder. His own tears were brimming his eyes. Calleigh, Laura and the Janice stood back in the background and allowed father and daughter some time.

"Hey, bug. Oh, I missed you! Are you okay?"

"Mommy's gone, Daddy."

"Shhh...you're safe. I'm here now."

"I love you, Daddy."

"Oh, I love you, too, baby."

Calleigh began to feel tears threaten her own eyes.

"Why did mommy have to die, daddy?"

Billy swallowed the lump in his throat and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"I don't know, but I do know that the police officers are going to do their best to find out."

"Will you, Miss Calleigh?" Jordan asked as the tears had almost ceased.

Calleigh looked at Billy, and then nodded with confidence.

"Yes, we will. Don't worry about that. We'll take good care of you, and we will find who did this, I promise."

The two adults exchanged a brief smile after they were certain that Jordan was satisfied with this answer.

"Jordan, we have some couches that you can sleep on in our lounge. Janice will take you and stay with you, okay. I need to talk to your daddy for a few minutes is that all right?

The child rubbed her eyes.

"I am kind of sleepy."

"Go on, bug. I'll come get you in a little while."

"Don't be long, daddy."

"I won't."

Billy and Calleigh watched Jordan and Janice disappear down the hallway, and she gestured to the chairs that sat empty in the interrogation room.


	3. Interrogation

This chapter is mostly plot development and background. Since we know very little about Jordan's mother in DV (heck, we don't know much about Jordan), I made up the history between her and Billy.

PG-13...Rating change, due to implications of rape (I may be overly cautious, but better safe than sorry, right? )

* * *

"I want you to know," Calleigh said as she took her seat opposite Billy, "that you are not a formal suspect at this time, but I need some information."

"I'll do whatever I need to."

"Okay, what was your relationship with Jordan's mother?"

Billy sighed and sat back in his chair.

"We met during my first year of residency. She came into the emergency room with a laceration of her hand. I stitched it up, and then went home with her. We saw each other off and on for a while after that, and then...nothing. Next time I we saw one another, she was about seven months pregnant..."

"I hate to ask this, but you know for a fact that Jordan is yours?"

The doctor glared at the CSI.

"Yes," he said sternly. "We did the testing. I can have the paperwork sent..."

"We can check that out, but I believe you."

He said nothing, but his deep blue eyes thanked her for her trust.

"Did you see her often?"

"Who? Jordan or..."

"Both."

"I rarely saw her mother. We talked on the phone every few weeks, but mostly I talk to Jordan herself. I get to see her three or four times a year, usually."

"Okay. Can you tell me where you were and what you were doing last night?"

"I was working in my office. I was called down to the casino to check on a guest, and then the floor manager told me that one of the showgirls took a spill, so I got her back up to my office and stitched her head laceration."

Calleigh looked at Billy as if he had grown another head.

"What kind of doctor are you?" she asked.

He chuckled a bit as he realized how strange that would sound to someone who had no knowledge of his situation.

"Sorry. I should explain. I am the house doctor at the Metro Hotel and Casino. My best friend opened the place a while back, and I was at...at a crossroads in my career, and he offered me office space and a place to live."

"Okay. That makes more sense. I'm going to make some calls and verify that, if you don't mind. I...I hope it won't be too much trouble, but we won't be releasing the body for a few more days, and we still need to get more information from your daughter but we don't want to pressure her too much. Could you stick around a while? We can get you a hotel."

"Yeah, sure. As long as you need."

"Great..." she paused and chose her next words carefully. "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but you've got a pretty great kid."

"I can't take any of the credit."

"Still...you should be proud of her. She's been very brave."

He smiled across the table, and then leaned forward and put his head in his hands. Calleigh recognized the look on his face as the same one that many people she question get when the reality of the situation finally hits.

"How am I going to do this? I can't be a full time dad. Hell, I'm not even a very good part-time dad. I live in a casino. This...this is not the way that this is supposed to happen. I can't raise her like she needs to be raised."

"Sure you can. You're doing better than a lot of fathers would be in your situation. All you have to do is love her, and I can tell that you already love her more than anything in this world. You'll be fine."

Another smile passed between the two, and Calleigh stood to exit the room.

"I'm going to make some calls, and get you two into a hotel. There is some paperwork I need you to fill out, but you can go sit with Jordan, and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay."

"I do appreciate your cooperation, Dr. Grant."

"Billy."

She nodded slowly. "Billy."

One more smile and she turned away, and he followed her to the lounge where his daughter was sound asleep.

"I'll be back in a little while."

She left them there, Janice following her out.

"How is she?"

"She fell asleep as soon as she got her head on the pillow. Exhaustion."

"Yeah."

She glanced into the room through the window, and saw that Billy had moved the little girl off the sofa and into his lap. He was holding onto her like he would never let go. She turned back to the social worker.

"Thanks for your help, Janice."

"Anytime, Calleigh."

She left the CSI standing alone in the hallway. Another deep breath, and she turned only to find Alexx standing right behind her.

"That the father?"

"Yes."

"No wonder the girl's so cute."

"Alexx!"

"Sorry. I got the official report back on the mother, and I thought you might want to take a look."

The ME handed her the report.

"Oh God."

"Yeah. It wasn't enough that he killed her."

"Damn. Its no wonder why Jordan blocked out the memories of the actual attack."

"Horatio said that she wouldn't talk to any men. Do you think that's why?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"You don't think the child was..."

"No, the paramedics checked her out pretty thoroughly. But it was probably just as traumatic for her seeing it happen to her mother. I'll talk to Billy after we get them settled into a hotel for the night. They are going to stay a few days 'til we get this thing figured out."

Alexx stared at her for a minute longer than Calleigh was comfortable with.

"What?"

"'Billy?'"

"Huh?"

"You called him 'Billy'."

"He told me to."

"Uh huh."

"Alexx. Don't look at me that way."

"Just don't get too close, Cal."

The blonde just stood there, mouth wide in disbelief at what her co-worker just implied.

Alexx just gave her a look of warning and turned and walked away.

* * *

"Calleigh."

"Oh, Horatio. I was just coming to find you. Dead end with Jordan's father. I just verified with his boss, and had someone at the Vegas Crime Lab check out the surveillance from the hotel. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was there and nothing seemed suspicious."

"Yeah, I know. We've got a lead on the boyfriend, Bobby Brookline. Eric and I are headed out to pick him up. You got Dr. Grant and Jordan a place to stay the night?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take off, since you've already worked almost a double shift."

"I'm going to make sure that they get to their hotel, and then I am going home."

"You have the weekend off?"

"First time in two months."

"Get some sleep," Horatio ordered, as he rounded the corner to meet up with Delko.


End file.
